


love you in the morning sun

by sevensparrowsofrhye



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, beetlands, beetlelands, goldenrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensparrowsofrhye/pseuds/sevensparrowsofrhye
Summary: A morning in the life of Adam, Barbara, and Lawrence, however our ghost with the most doesn't know how to deal with their love.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	love you in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for beetlands, and in this one Beetlejuice is referred to as Lawrence!

The house was eerily quiet, only Adam and Barbara’s breathing disturbing the silence in the attic. Lawrence was tucked between them, Barbara pressed into his chest and Adam spooning his back, their hands held over the demon’s stomach. The trio had only begun to be this intimate in the few months prior, after Lawrence had finally admitted his feelings to the couple, who were surprisingly accepting of his affection. The Deetz’s were on vacation, unknowingly, aside from Lydia, letting the threesome begin to experiment with their newfound relationship.

Barbara stirred against his chest, slowly opening her eyes and taking in the morning, streams of light coming in through the windows.

“Hey babes, sleep well?”

She nodded in response, sitting up, stretching, and giving him a kiss on the forehead, his hair turning pastel pink in response.

“Should we leave Adam to sleep?” Barbara questioned, looking at the disheveled Adam over Lawrence’s shoulder.

“Probably, he seems to be enjoying that dream of his,” he responded with a quiet laugh.

The awake ghosts left the attic, heading down the stairs into the kitchen, proceeding to go through the kitchen cabinets. They found their prize in finding the coffee canister, with Barbara beginning a pot of coffee. Lawrence sat out their favorite mugs, Barbara’s being her handmade mug, Adam’s, a gift from Lydia, inscribed with ‘number 1 ghost dad’ and his mug being a simple glazed black mug almost the size of his head.

Once she was done, Barbara sat next to Lawrence at the island, kissing him. He leaned into her kiss, threading his fingers through her hair, her hands roaming his back. Her lips were soft between his, her movements ever gentle. A laugh interrupted them, jumping apart to see Adam on the stairs, who was watching them with a smile on his face.

“Having fun, you two?”

They blushed in response, Adam beginning to make his coffee, Lawrence in tow. Barbara made her way to the porch, the screen wrapping around the room letting in the warm sunlight. The men looked at her in admiration, her hair glowing in her ethereal state. Making their way to the porch, Adam carrying both his and Barbara’s coffee, they settled into the porch furniture, watching over Delia’s garden.

Hours past as they sat there in ghostly reverie, yet again the trio cuddling up with one another. Lawrence’s hair was a cotton candy pink, Adam’s fingers brushing his neck calmly, a soft purr coming from the demon.

“I love you, Lawrence.”

The purr abruptly stopped, color draining from his hair. Adam didn't mean that he can't have meant it. However, Barbara grabbed his hand as Lawrence began to stand up.

“Are you okay? What's wrong?”

He shook his head and hand, making her let go of him. Moving quickly, he made his way to the staircase and into Lydia’s room. Burrowing himself in the pile of blankets in the corner of the room, he made himself as small as possible, hoping the Maitlands couldn't find him. Despite his efforts, he soon heard footsteps ascending the stairs. The door creaked open and Barbara’s voice filled the room.

“Lawrence? Honey, are you okay?”

She made her way over to him, sitting beside the confines of the blankets. She moved her hands to the edge of the blanket but stopped herself.

“Can you please tell me what’s wrong? I won't judge you, honest.”

At her words, a choked back sob came from Lawrence, who was fighting the urge to just disappear away from her.

“He didn't mean it. He can't have Barbara. It's just a lie.”

“The thing is, he did mean it. You mean so much to us, when he said that it wasn't to make you upset, he really does love you, honey.”

Lawrence let out another sob, as he knew her words were most likely to be true, but the sting that he felt initially still hurt. Reluctantly, he pulled the blankets off himself, letting Barbara embrace him. He heard footsteps once again, but it was Adam, who had obviously been crying. He hesitantly stepped into the room, not wanting to disturb Lawrence again. However, Lawrence held out his arm, letting Adam run over and embrace them.

“I'm sorry, I didn't..”

“A-dog, it's fine.” He responded with a laugh because god was he whipped for these two. He had spent centuries alone, but finally, someone had loved him, and it wasn't a lie.

“I love you two.”

“Love you too, bug.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! As always you can find me @kittydeetz on tumblr. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
